pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1863 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * May 17 – The date Rosalía de Castro published her first collection of poetry in Galician, Cantares gallegos ("Galician Songs"), has commemorated every year as the Día das Letras Galegas ("Galician Literature Day"), an official holiday of the Autonomous Community of Galicia in Spain. Works published in English United Kingdom * Elizabeth Barrett Browning, The Greek Christian Poets and the English Poets, essays first published in the Athenaeum 1842 and revised before the author's death; posthumousCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Browning, Poetical Works, a mix of poems from Dramatic Lyrics 1842, Dramatic Romances and Lyrics 1845, and Men and Women 1855 (see also Poetical Works 1868) * Jean Ingelow, Poems (23 editions by 1880; see also Poems 1880, Poems: Third Series 1885) * Walter Savage Landor, Heroic Idyls with Additional Poems, the author's last published book * Coventry Patmore, The Victories of Love, Volume 4 of The Angel in the House, first edition in the United Kingdom; first published in Macmillan's Magazine September-November 1861 (see also The Betrothal 1854, The Espousals 1856, Faithful for Ever 1860) * Menella Bute Smedley, published anonymously, The Story of Queen Isabel, and Other Verses United States * Thomas Bailey Aldrich, Poems.Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Courtship of Miles Standish and Other Poems, United States Works published in other languages * Rosalía de Castro: ** Cantares gallegos ("Galician Songs"), her first collection of poetry in Galician (see also "Events" section, above) ** A mi madre, poems written in Spanish * Catulle Mendès, Philomela, France Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 29 – Constantine Cavafy (died 1933), Greek * June 18 – George Essex Evans (died 1909), Australian * Robert Fuller Murray * August 1 – Stuart Merrill, American poet who wrote primarily in French * August 14 – Ernest Lawrence Thayer, American writer and poet best known for writing Casey at the Bat * December 16 – George Santayana (died 1952), American philosopher, essayist, poet and novelist ;Also: * Gamaliel Bradford, American biographer, critic, poet, and dramatist * Dwijendralal Ray (died 1913) Bengali poet, playwright, and musician, known primarily for patriotic plays and songs, as well as Hindu devotional lyrics * Perunnelli Krishnan Vaidyan (died 1894), Indian, Malayalam-language poetPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 * A.R. Raja Raja Varma (died 1918), Indian, Malayalam-language poet, grammarian, scholar, critic and writer; nephew of Kerala Varma Valia Koyittampuran Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * July 10 – Clement Moore (born 1779), American poet and credited author of A Visit from St. Nicholas (better known as Twas the Night Before Christmas) * September 17 – Alfred de Vigny (born 1797), French poet, playwright, and novelist * December 21 – Giuseppe Gioachino Belli (born 1791), Italian poet famous for his sonnets in Romanesco, the dialect of Rome ;Also: * Hagiwara Hiromichi 萩原広道 (born 1815), Japanese late-Edo period scholar of literature, philology, and nativist studies (Kokugaku) as well as an author, translator, and poet; known for his commentary and literary analysis of The Tale of Genji (surname: Hagiwara) See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry